


The Malfunctioning Door

by starvonnie



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not buying it, you don’t walk into a door and get a bruise like that!”





	

Megatron squinted at Rodimus.  "What's that?"

"What's what?"  Rodimus turned away from him far too obviously, feigning nonchalance.  But he was a terrible liar.  He avoided both Megatron's and Starscream's optics.

"The dent," Megatron said flatly.

"What dent?"  Rodimus turned again when Starscream walked over to him to get a closer look, but that only turned the injury towards Megatron, so he just kept spinning to avoid them.  "There's nothing there!"

Once Megatron got up, though, there was nothing Rodimus could do.  His hand held his tall shoulder in place, and by extension, the rest of him, while he just looked at the floor and pretended not to notice Starscream's snickering in his peripheries.  Megatron, on the other hand, looked much more concerned as he inspected it.

"How did you get this?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah, how'd you get it?" Starscream said between snickers.  From the way Rodimus was reacting, he was hoping for something seriously embarrassing that he could hold over his helm for a few weeks.

"You know that door, that like, gets delayed and closes early sometimes?  It's from that."  Though Rodimus still wouldn't look at their face, at least not for too long.  Not to mention that he had his field held tight to his frame.  That thing was always out so far that this was immediately suspicious.

"Uh huh," Starscream said while rolling his optics and leaning into one hip. 

"I'm not buying it," Megatron agreed.  "You don't walk into a door and get a dent like that."

"Maybe because I didn't walk into a door, the _door_ walked into _me_."  Rodimus thought about what he said for a moment.  "I mean, it closed on me, okay?  Whatever, it's just a dent it's not even that bad."

"Transform," Megatron said, finally releasing him.

"What?  Why would I do that?"  Rodimus took a step away from his conjunx.  Behind him, Starscream was all smiles.  He could practically hear his thoughts.  _You're in troooouble_!

"Because I want to see where that dent is on your alt mode.  And what other injuries you got from doing what I think you were doing."  Megatron crossed his arms, his optics holding firm.  The guy really knew how to bring the stern look when he needed to.  " _Now_ , Rodimus.  We are not debating this."

"I'm tired," Rodimus complained.  "I just wanted to come home and get some sleep."  He looked at Megatron and Starscream with pleading optics, but Megatron remained firm and Starscream entertained.  "Okay, and _maybe_ frag you guys.  But I don't wanna do much work.  Because tiredness.  So can we just drop this and go to berth?"

"Sure," Megatron said with a shrug.  "After you transform, that is.  Which will only take a minute if you cooperate."

"Ugh, _fine_."  Rodimus did as he was told, and then revved his engine as he was _not_ told, because he was Rodimus, and who gave a damn if he upset the neighbours?  It would only be their third complaint that month.  "See?" he said, nudging the damaged part of him up.  "Just a dent.  From a _door_."

"Mhm."  Megatron didn't sound convinced as he circled Rodimus to check, but the speedster was back on his pedes before Megatron could get to the side of him.

"I'm fine," Rodimus grumbled.

"You were racing again," Megatron said, his voice surprisingly soft.

"So?"  Rodimus crossed his arms, glaring away from him.

"Rodimus, we've been over this."  Megatron tried to sound sympathetic, but his came off quite annoyed.  "It's not safe."

"You're just jealous that your stupid alt mode can't go as fast as mine!" Rodimus snapped.

"I'm _worried_ because these races aren't monitored by medics," Megatron told him.  "And competitors aren't afraid to intentionally hit you to knock you off the road.  Which is what I'm assuming happened here, if those scrapes on your thigh have anything to say about it."

Rodimus didn't notice that Starscream had moved until he was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck.  "You're an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot.  Well, one of my idiots."  He flashed a cheeky look at Megatron.  With his voice low and soft, he added, "But I'd miss you if you were gone."

"It's not going to kill me," Rodimus muttered.

"It's a possibility," Megatron murmured.  "And like Starscream said, we wouldn't want to lose our Sun."  He stroked Rodimus cheek, and smiled at him when he finally looked at him and held his gaze.  He felt his field tingling with remorse, and was glad that he could feel it at all.  "And we don't like to see him hurt, either."

"You kind of become an aft when you are," Starscream added, receiving a well-deserved glare from Megatron.  With a pout, he said, "Just a few weeks ago you were complaining about Rodimus complaining about that injury he got."

"Only because I was worried about you," Megatron murmured, placing a kiss on Rodimus' forehelm.

Starscream whispered to Rodimus, "Don't listen to his lies."  Which had Rodimus giving a snort of laughter, and Starscream a smile.

"These underground races aren't a good idea," Megatron reminded him.  "I know they're fun, but you can get your adrenaline rush without endangering yourself.  Please?  For me?"

"I would say, 'and for me,' but I think that might make you want to race more."  Starscream kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I love you as much as him!" Rodimus protested, then added under his breath, "Somehow."

"Then for us," Megatron corrected.  "Then we won't stop dragging you to Ratchet's every time this happens."

"Aw, c'mon, not Ratchet again!"

"Then don't do it so you don't have to see him again."  He walked off towards their berthroom, throwing over his shoulder, "I'm comming him now.  Hopefully he can take you tomorrow."

Before Rodimus could even groan, Starscream was whispering to him again.  "When you're healed I wouldn't mind roughing you up again, if you know what I mean."  Starscream's hands drifted near, but not quite on, some lewd places.

Rodimus revved his engine.

"But not until after the Hatchet's gotten to you."  And with another laugh, Starscream followed Megatron. 

Feeling hot and bothered, Rodimus followed his conjunx.  "You're an aft."

Flirty red optics flicked over his shoulder.  "But you love this aft."


End file.
